


爸爸不在的日子（中）

by JHoneyHJ



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHoneyHJ/pseuds/JHoneyHJ
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 24





	爸爸不在的日子（中）

自从分化过后，文星伊开始刻意与小妈保持距离，早起餐桌前的早安吻、出门前门口离别的拥抱、还有许多不经意的肢体接触，几年的习惯说改就改，金容仙只当小孩大了不再黏人。

只有文星伊在背弃这些习惯时还委屈的哼唧唧，怪罪着小妈身上香甜的气味总是让那处产生异样的酸胀。

青涩懵懂的小少年不明白这种感觉怎么来的，健康教育的课程里只提到alpha和omega生理构造上的不同，以及alpha晨起时的胀痛来自于生理反应。

在第N次被这种说不清的反应给困扰住时，她决定明天到校找安喜延那个行走的教科全书科普解惑。

于是就有了社团课里三个alpha围坐在舞蹈教室的角落，一本正经的讨论着什么的滑稽划面。

文星伊挨着坐在一旁的康瑟琪，两双大眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着对方一语不发。

最后还是她开口打破沉默，对着呆呆的学妹问道：“妳一个铁憨憨坐在这能听懂吗？”

小学妹只是开朗的笑着，并且自信的回答：“嘿嘿，能！”

/

“啊、这种感觉我知道。”小学妹听完文星伊的自述后附和道。

“每次柱现姐姐把我压在床上的时候，这种感觉也很强烈。”回忆无数个被挑逗的场景，康瑟琪的耳尖以肉眼可见的速度变红。

“呀，看不出来妳进度那么快啊。”饶有兴致的看着两人，最后把矛头指向文星伊“妳可要加油了。”

“我？”  
“嗯，安教授的课就开到这里，剩下的问题呢，妳就回去找那位omega实践解惑，下课。”安喜延学起教授上课的口吻还有模有样，“至于其他的……多上网会懂的。”她拍了拍那人的肩头以示鼓励，随后站起身留下两个小alpha在原地面面相觑。

“她的意思是……”  
“嗯嗯。”小学妹独自开朗，也不知道听没听懂。

“行吧，我走了啊。”  
“学姐再见。”

/

文星伊不喜欢假日。

因为那意味着她必须和小妈共处在一个空间里一整天。

父亲从小就不允许她整天腻在房间里的行为，甚至提出零用钱加倍的条件让她出门走走，目的是不让她整天都在打电动。

久了就成了一种习惯，文星伊閒的没事就会抱着薯片外加一罐可乐坐在客厅追剧。

但现在状况明显不同，小妈穿着宽松的白色上衣窝在沙发的另一侧，骨架本来就不宽，顺着动作显得更加娇小。

电视里播放着老掉牙的校园爱情，文星伊的注意全被香香软软的小妈牵引过去。

那天放学她想着安喜延的话，破天荒的答应了隔壁班omega一起走回家的邀请。

她装作不经意的蹭过那人的后颈，香甜的气味残留在鼻尖，像夏日小卖部里会贩售的桃子汽水，清爽而顺口。

第二次再吸入时她只觉得太过甜腻。

没有比小妈身上更好闻的信息素了，她想。

思绪很快被身旁淡淡的红酒味拉回。

对比现在的状况，仅此是飘散一丝的信息素就足以让她产生羞耻的生理反应。

腿间的物件本能的感受到呼唤，一点一点的饶有向上挺起的趋势，文星伊迅速的抓过抱枕挡在下腹的位置。

又来了。  
那种奇怪的感觉又来了。

“不舒服吗？”温柔的声线传来压垮小alpha残存的理智，跨间的腺体受到刺激，直挺挺的贴在腰腹上。

“没有……”小孩说谎了，心虚的小眼神飘啊飘“只是想到……还有电脑作业没弄。”

“快去吧，别待太久，不然妳爸回来看到要唸妳的。”金容仙看了眼墙上的钟提醒道。

有几次新游戏刚上市时小孩按奈不住躁动，趁着父亲在书房办公时找了理由回房。

蹙脚的演技被一眼看穿，不过金容仙不打算说破，甚至在文父那边替她圆谎。

回到卧室，文星伊俐落的关上门还不忘按下握把间的小钮，她坐到电脑桌前有些兴奋的点开安喜延传来的网址，上百张肉色的缩图呈现在眼前，本就硬挺的下身又向上挺了挺。

面对琳瑯满目的色情片，小alpha陷入了选择困难，谨慎的挑选，深怕错过任何一部好片。

最终醒目的鼠标停留在一部贴着近亲相奸标籤的缩图上。

十七岁是个对性充满好奇的年纪，下课时间总能听到几个alpha聚在一块讨论着成人话题。

其中有位看起来痞痞的男alpha分享对姐姐的幻想，几个小毛头顿时兴奋到不行，一股脑的凑上去问更多背德的感想。

划面运转了一会，小alpha的心随着转了一圈又一圈的等待划面提起，紧张的吞了口口水。

明明只是解决生理需要而已，怎么有种背着父母做坏事的罪恶感……

片头是女主人在厨房里准备晚餐等着放学回家的儿子，没一会便转到了两人在餐桌上全身赤裸的划面。

她忽然想起前阵子上论坛看到的吐槽，色情片总有一百种让主角滚上床的理由。

不过目的都是为了让人洩慾，似乎也没重视剧情的必要。

文星伊拉下浅色的运动裤，带着里头的布料一并褪到膝盖，那里早已硬到不行，她轻轻握上腺体根部，学着片子里的主角上下滑动，敏感的小孔早已吐出清液。

就着湿滑的液体抹上柱身，影片中正播到儿子将肿胀的茎身埋入女主人的体内，母亲夸饰的叫声令人出戏，她所幸关掉声音，专注手部动作。

兴奋到达一定的程度，她忍不住闭上眼幻想，或许小妈的身材会和影片里的女优一样好吗？平时会做瑜珈的小妈，一定很柔软吧。

再次睁开眼时大脑自动将影片里的人换成金容仙，她开始想像与她交合的场景。

在餐桌上小妈紧紧的夹着自己，或许会对上爸爸的下班时间，小妈会催促着自己快点，以免被发现，两人会在违背道德的气氛下，刺激的达到高潮。

小alpha手里的速度加快了不少，最后几下之后伴随着对小妈亲暱的称呼的射出白浊，书桌下缘及木制的地面，垂钓着几滴浓稠滴在运动裤上。

年轻气盛的青少年会把近亲当作性幻想对象吗？某期网路民调的探讨主题再次浮上脑海，当时文星伊看着选择会的年轻人狠狠的恶心一番。现在她边唾弃自己方才的行为，一边在心里肯定的回答：

会的，只要对方符合一切理想。

/

文星伊最后赶在父亲回来以前回到客厅，洗去了一身黏腻换了套衣服才到厨房里黏着金容仙。

左抱抱右蹭蹭，金容仙没空搭理，不过还是出言安抚：“怎么了？”

解开了心中的迷思，小孩不再抗拒亲密的接触，像是要把前阵子没碰到的一次补回来。

“唔……就是好久没抱到了。”声音黏糊糊的，惹得金容仙一阵酥麻，忍不住转身将小孩揉进怀里：“以为妳长大不喜欢了。”

“才没有！”  
“很喜欢，真的。”像是怕小妈不相信自己，举起手对天比了四。

“知道了~”  
“快去整理桌子，妳爸今天要回来吃饭。”

“噢。”

/

那天之后文星伊发觉自己对那类的标籤似乎有些走火入魔。

閒的没事时会找相关的文章浏览，解决时必要点开最爱的网站及最爱的分类。

小少年在成年的浑沌世界里自主探索，在背德的边缘游走着。

一个雷雨交加的夜晚，文星伊抱着枕头敲响了对面的房门。

“一个人不敢睡吗？”金容仙刚做完睡前保养，白皙的脸颊透着光，看起来吹弹可破，很是可口。

“……嗯。”小孩委屈巴巴。  
“进来吧，妳爸今晚又加班了。”她领着有些睡意的小孩到床上，文星伊闻着熟悉的信息素感到安心，外面的雷好像也没那么响了。

金容仙跟着躺上床，关了灯，只留下台灯下微小的光源，她轻轻的顺着小孩的背，正当她以为文星伊已经睡着时，那人突然冒出一句令人堂皇不安的话。

她说，妈妈那天做的事我都看到了哦。

—TBC

@文飄里的圈外女友


End file.
